Summary Core C, Kepler The overall goal of the research program is to design immunogens that elicit a broadly neutralizing response by applying the knowledge gained through the analysis of B-cell ontogeny following influenza-virus vaccination or infection. The achievement of this goal will require substantial use of methods from computational biology and statistics to effectively extract the relevant information from the large datasets that will be generated in pursuit of this goal. The primary objective of Core C (Computational Biology) is to provide the methods, expertise, and software to meet these essential needs. In particular, Core C will provide 1. Support to the P01 investigators for the analysis of immunoglobulin sequencing data, 2. Support for statistical data analysis including epitopic/paratopic distance and correlates of antibody function, and 3. A data management system for the organization and analysis of data generated within the program.